Moonlight
by lunasun72
Summary: InuyashaWolf's Rain xover. Kagome's moved on and the well is sealed. Kagome's mom and grandpa is death and the world she once knew has changed. In different settings, with different people, Kagome's on a whole new adventure with the wolf boys, on their wa


Diclaimer: Listen up and listen good! I don't own Inuyasha or Wolf's Rain so shush! Don't try to sue me for I am broke and you'll get abosolutely nowhere.

A/N: Well, this took me FOREVER! I didn't think I'd get it done. This was supposed to be an Inuyasha/Legend of Zelda x-over, but I changed my mind before I got toofar... ;; Well, I hopeyou like! Ja:3

* * *

Kagome sighed as she thought of how she ended up here, in the wasteland known as her world. 'Oh yeah… now I remember…'

Flashback

"Hey Kagome, get your ass down here now!"

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha. She was sitting up in the God Tree, thinking about the events of what had transpired over the three years that she had been in the Sengoku Jidai. Many things had happened since she first came through the well at the tender age of fifteen. She had grown, learned to protect herself and those around her, learned of the many things that she needed to know about, the wonders of the world around her. In a way, she was grateful to the Shikon Jewel. Had it not been in her body, she wouldn't be the person she is now.

"Hello! Bitch, listen to me wh-"

"Shut up Inuyasha." Kagome said, ending his tirade of pissing her off.

Inuyasha just stood there and looked at her in a shocked daze. Oh please, he needed to seriously grow up. Yes, you heard it people, Kagome had gotten over her stupid crush for Inuyasha whatever-his-last-name-is. After repeatedly watching him go off to the clay-pot, talking to her friends, and taking self-defense lessons in this time and hers, she slowly, but surely, got over her love of Inuyasha.

Kagome looked up at the night sky once more before she leapt out of the tree, landing silently and elegantly on the ground. She looked at Inuyasha for a second then started for Kaede's village. Oh yeah, she forgot to tell you, Inuyasha actually realized that he loved her, but it was too late. He had already chosen Kikyou and she had already moved on.

Walking through the village, she turned many heads, and she knew it. At first, she never believed she could turn anyone's head except for Koga (but he didn't count since he was an idiot) because she used to believe in Inuyasha's words that she was never pretty or beautiful, but now that she had broken free of Inuyasha's hold, she now saw the truth. She was beautiful, strong, intelligent, and was a force to be reckoned with, and she knew it.

Through the years, she had also noticed that it was probably bad to keep wearing her school uniforms as blood stains were hard to get out and, I mean, hey, the skirt was a little too small for her modesty in this day and age. So now, she wore jeans, pants, tank tops, t-shirts, the likes, not her old school uniform, nope, kimonos worked just fine with her. Right now, she was wearing a black short-sleeved kimono that reached mid-thigh. A red obi tied around her waist and was tied in a bow in the back, the ends flowing down three inches from the ground. A red flower bloomed on her right bosom and she wore black knee-length boots. She had a black chocker on along, along with the completed Shikon no Tama that hung from its chain around her neck. She had a quiver of arrows and her bow on her back, a double-edged sword and a Japanese sword that was given to her by Sesshomaru tucked into her obi. She had daggers stashed in her boots and under the kimono in reachable places, along with a beautiful ornamented one that was given to her from her mother strapped on her upper thigh. The sheath was black with a silver dragon curled around it. The blade itself was sharpened to perfection and had wolves running down its length. A crescent moon was engraved into the hilt.

Over the years, she had trained her body to use her miko powers to perfection, along the way, her powers had grown to match those of Midoriko's powers. She was well versed in hand-to-hand combat, martial arts, sword fighting, archery, and of course, mockery. Oh yes, definitely mockery. Sometimes, mocking your opponents help you win a fight in battle. She had learned only the best from the best. By whom you ask? By Lord Sesshomaru, taiyoukai of the Western Lands of Japan, the master of mockery and sword fighting who loved to beat his younger half-brother into a messy and bloody pulp.

Kagome snickered remembering the last time the two inu half-brothers had fought. Oh yes, Inuyasha had gotten beaten pretty well, but then she had intervened, saving him from further humiliation.

Walking into the village, she saw Sango and Miroku. They were sitting right next to each other, leaning against Kaede's hut while relaxing. Commenting every now and then, laughing at a joke, and just having a nice time. It was nice, peaceful. After all the chaos that had happened, she was happy that a couple of weeks after the final battle, after which Naraku was destroyed, that Miroku had been free from his curse and therefore, the two had gotten married after they reached the village. It was a beautiful wedding and she was happy to see that her sister-figure was finally happy after all of the hard-ships and heartbreak they had been through.

Kagome sighed as she reached the edge of the village. She missed Shippo though. Shippo had gone off with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was going to show him the ways of the demon and teach him how to survive and had invited him into the House of the Moon. Shippo had gone off, with many farewells and tears shed, to the palace of the Western Lands, though… she had a suspicion that the young land named Rin, who was under Lord Sesshomaru's care, had something to do with his decision to go with Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha had also become more… childish? Idiotic? Inuyasha-ish? Kikyou had "died" in the final battle and Inuyasha hadn't gotten over it. Kagome had gotten the rest of her soul back and was quite happy, not really feeling for Kikyou, I guess you could say it was neutral. Oh well…

Walking over to them she said her good-byes to everyone while gathering her things, not letting on that this would be the last time, well she hoped, that she would come back to the Sengoku Jidai. After farewells, she headed back to the Bone Eaters Well. Jumping up on the edge, she looked around at the beautiful era and knew it was time. She took at deep breath, closing her eyes and jumped into the well.



Kagome softly touched down on the soft dirt at the bottom of the well in her time. Opening her eyes, she looked up at the ceiling of the well house and jumped out of the well, completely ignoring ladder.

Looking down the well one last time, she lifted the wooden lid laid it across the lip and slid it into place. Once that was done, she took out ten seals from her bag, she put five around on the well and put the last five on the lid. Chanting, she and the seals began to glow baby blue for a few moments then she stopped chanting, along with the glow.

After she sealed off the well, she left the well house and headed for the main house.

Much had changed over the years. She had somehow managed to graduate, but after that, she took on the job of shrine maiden. Her jii-chan had died one year ago and Sota was now 11 years old. Her mother was starting to grow frail in her old age, and she feared there was not much time before she left. Buyo died a few months ago which really mad her sad, I mean, sure Buyo was fat, but he was still her cat. Anyway, she found another pet. A fire-cat demon like Kirara, only its fur was black with white stripes and had dark teal eyes instead of Kirara's red-orange eyes. His name was Kage. Kagome had found Kage in the forest that surround the shrine. She had been looking at Buyo's grave and had been reflecting on her life when she saw a flash of black. Going closer, she had found a bloodied neko demon. Against better judgment, she took him in and nursed him back to health. After that, he never left her side except for when she went back to the Sengoku Jidai.

Her time had changed as well. Tokyo had become run-down and soldiers with guns roamed about. Some people ran, but some had stayed. Kagome and her family were one of the ones that had stayed. Going up to the door, she pulled out her keys from her bag and opened the door, closing and locking it back once she stepped inside.

"Tadaima!" Kagome called. She heard some scuffles, and then Kage and Sota came rushing up to her.

"Kagome!" Sota cried as he flew into her arms crying for all he was worth. Kage just jumped up onto her shoulder and rubbed it head against hers in a comforting way. Looking confused, Kagome asked him what was wrong.

"K-Kagome, ma-mom w-w-was ki-ki-killed!" and he started bawling once more.

"Wha- what? How?"

"S-she ha-had went ou-outside and the so-soldiers ca-came and th-they s-said tha-that they we-were bored and s-started pi-picking on he-her. I-I t-tried t-to he-he-help b-but I-I c-c-couldn't. Ma-mom just yelled f-for meh-me to g-go in-inside."

"Shh, it's okay now, I'm here." Kagome said in a comforting voice and took her brother upstairs and into her room. She laid him down on her bed and took her boots off and lay down next to him as well, whispering calm word of comfort and eventually, Sota fell into a deep sleep. Kage just curled up next to her head. In the distance, howls could be heard.



Blue-grey eyes snapped open in alarm. She could hear it. Soft footsteps padded on the ground. Kagome quickly got up and picked up the bags that she had packed. While Sota had been sleep, she had packed a bag for him and a bag for Kage, and re-filled her own. She had decided that it wasn't safe enough here anymore and had gotten ready just incase. Now, she was glad. She could feel, see, and smell the malicious intent that the two beings held and quickly woke Kage up and picked up her brother. Opening her window, she graded the bags and leapt out the window with her little brother tucked in one arm and the three bags in the other, Kage following close by.

She landed softly on her feet and took off into the forest, Kage close on her heels.

Once she felt they were safe she enough, she put the bags and her brother down and shook Sota awake.

"Wha-"

"Hurry and change, we need to leave." Kagome said, handing him some clothes and his bag. Sota just nodded and headed behind some bushes and a tree. Moving fast, Kagome told Kage to transform. He looked like Kirara when she transformed, but he was still black with white stripes and black flames curled around his paws. She strapped his bag onto his back and shrugged into hers. When Sota came out, he was wearing dark-blue jeans, and black shirt, a dark-blue jacket, and black shoes on. His bag was on his back as well.

Kagome nodded and they got on, Kagome behind Sota, Kage.

Before Kage could move, an old man and a dark-blue dog came rushing out of the forest. The dog had slobbered falling form it mouth, barking at them and moving fast. The old man was running and cursing obscenities while aiming his gun at them.

Quickly, Kagome ordered Kage to move and Kage took off into the forest, moving swiftly. The moved fast, but the dog and man were still pursuing them.

"Come back you dumb wolves! I'm gonna kill every single one of ya!" The old man howled out.

"Come on Kage, move faster!" Kagome said. Hearing his mistress, Kage picked up speed and soon. They couldn't see the wolf and the old man. They were outside of Tokyo. Now, they were in a wasteland of continuous falling snow. They were on an adventure.



End Flashback

They had finally reached somewhere where they could rest. They were in an ally; Sota was sleep against a wall with Kage curled in his lap, also resting. Kagome was eating some bread while looking up at the sky.

You could just barely make out the moon and stars since there was so much smoke. They would soon be leaving; she didn't really like this place. She had always stayed calm when looking at the moon, but not being able to see it when so much had happened, well, it made her really upset.

They had been resting in the ally for a day and were going to leave when dawn broke. Who knew how long it would take until that old man and his dog found them. But… there was one thing that was bothering her.

Flashback

Before Kage could move; an old man and a dark-blue dog came rushing out of the forest. The dog had slobbered falling form it mouth, barking at them and moving fast. The old man was running and cursing obscenities while aiming his gun at them.

Quickly, Kagome ordered Kage to move and Kage took off into the forest, moving swiftly. The moved fast, but the dog and man were still pursuing them.

"Come back you dumb wolves! I'm gonna kill every single one of ya!" The old man howled out.

"Come on Kage, move faster!" Kagome said. Hearing his mistress, Kage picked up speed and soon. They couldn't see the wolf and the old man. They were outside of Tokyo. Now, they were in a wasteland of continuous falling snow. They were on an adventure.

End Flashback

Why would that old man call them that? They were humans right? But, anything could be possible, I mean, demons were real, so couldn't there be a possibility that she and her brother were wolves… maybe…

With that thought, Kagome stood up and stretched. After a few moments of that, she picked up her Japanese sword. She loved it and was happy that Sesshomaru was the one to give it to her. It had taken a while, but she had slowly earned the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands respect. They had begun to trust each other and in time, Sesshomaru had become the older brother she never had, but always wanted. Sesshomaru taught her many things, had trained her in fighting and when he deemed her worthy and a wonderful fighter, he had given her a sword carved from his own fang. It was beautiful. The blade was long and shiny. It had a crescent moon engraved in it with a Japanese dragon flowing down its length. The hilt was pure black.

Once she had her weapon, she tucked it into her obi and looked at her companions. She nodded and flashed out of sight.

Moving around on the rooftops of the building gave a sudden exhilaration. She was running, wild and free. It was similar to how she felt back in the Sengoku Jidai.

Oh how she would miss the time of fighting, peace and being safe. The Sengoku Jidai had been her second home, but now… she had to move on. This was the here and now. It was time that she though about her future, and what now lay in store for her. This was a new place, a new time, a new adventure; one she would see through to the end.



Kagome had made it to the rooftop on the edge of the town when she heard it. It was a whimper of pain. Weighing the pros and cons, she decided to see what it was. I mean hey, curiosity may have killed the cat, fulfillment brought it back. The little voice inside her head tried to tell her she wasn't a cat, but she wasn't going to listen to it was she?  Of course not. 

Kagome jumped down after seeing that the coast was clear and ran towards the bushes. Listening for sound, she heard the whimper and moved toward it, going farther and farther from the town.

Soon, she stood on a branch above a clearing with four males and a female. It looked kind of strange, but thinking about her entourage in the Sengoku Jidai, it didn't seem as strange anymore. She sweat dropped, but going back to the subject at hand, if there ever was a subject… ;;

One guy had short white hair that was pulled into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. He wore a tight black outfit that fit his form quite nicely, but what really caught her attention were his gold eyes. 'So much like the boys…' Kagome thought, thinking about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

The next guy had orange bushy hair that went this way and that, he wore loose fitting clothes and he had a big collar around his neck. He looked kinda chubby, but she couldn't tell from where she was.

Another guy had light brownish shoulder length hair. He wore greenish pants and a reddish shirt; he also wore four bracelets on his right wrist. He had an innocent and young air about him that made Kagome think about Shippo. Oh how she missed her pup!

The next guy was drop-dead gorgeous. He had long, shaggy, brown hair that went down to his shoulders. He wore tight form-fitting blue jeans, a white shirt with a grayish jacket over it. The feature that drew her in the most was his pure blue eyes. They seemed so deep and wise, but young. She felt… drawn to this man before her.

The girl had bubbly pink hair and reddish eyes. She wore a skin tight white suit that was a little more revealing than her old school uniform. Oh how she hated that uniform!

Kagome softly hummed to herself, who were these people and what were they doing in a forest? But then, she heard murmurs of a conversation being held between the group below her.

"What the hell! Come on, I say that we just go and get something to eat! I'm hungry damn it!" The one that wore looses clothes said.

"You're always hungry porky." The male with silver hair said.

"Who are you callin' porky?" The first said.

"You of course, PORKY." The second replied.

"Hey come on guys, can't we all just get along, we're all friends here right."

Both of the men turned on the boy with reddish hair. Just before they were about to shout, Kagome jumped out of the tree and in front of him.

"Ya know, you shouldn't go picking on others just 'cause you're mad." Kagome said. She was kinda mad, it was like two Inuyasha's picking on one little Shippo, she couldn't take it, so she had jumped down and come to the little one's defense.

Everyone there seemed shocked that some female had just come out of no where.

"Look girl, no one asked you and why the hell are you here?" the silver on asked.

"Well, my name is Kagome, not wench, bitch, or girl."

"Wench –"

"Come now, say it with me, Ka-go-me."

"Bi-"

"That wasn't so hard now was it?"

The man just stood there and glared at her. Kagome just turned on her heel and looked at the boy.

"Hi, my name's Kagome, who are you?" Kagome asked with a big smile on her face. The boy just smiled and said, "Hi, my name's Toboe and these guys are Tsume, Hige, Kiba, and Cheza." He said, pointing to each when he said their name.

Kagome just nodded and greeted each politely.

"So Kagome, you're a female wolf, a hot one at that, why don't you join us on our way to paradise?" Hige said and asked.

Kagome just stared at him, registering what he just said.

"Huh?" was her intelligent reply.

Everyone just stared at her.

"What?" Hige asked.

"You said I'm a wolf."

"You are." Toboe confirmed.

Kagome just blinked at them.

"Hmm…" Kagome said. She looked up to look at the moon, but the sun greeted her. Kagome just blinked, then she paled and her eyes got big. She squeaked and turned and ran towards the town yelling a, 'See ya later!' over her shoulder.

Everyone in the clearing just blinked.

What a strange girl.

"Hey come on, let's follow her, we can add a hot girl and get some food!" Hige yelled and ran after Kagome. Everyone else just shook their heads and chased after the two.



When Kagome reached the ally where her brother and Kage were, she was pushed down by said companions.

"Kagome! We were worried when we woke up and you weren't there! Are you ok? Where'd you go? Why -" and Sota began shooting off questions.

"Hey squirt, cut it out, I was just patrolling a little and found some people, they claimed that I was a wolf, what do you think about that?" Kagome asked.

"Well, mom did say something before about wolves and heritage, she also said something about a paradise once before. Said something about picturing wolves and humans and transforming and some other stuff…" Sota said. Kagome just hummed.

"Just a sec." Kagome said. She wanted to try what she heard from Sota. So she closed her eyes and thought of wolves. Looking deep within her mind, she found a black wolf with blue eyes staring at her. It threw its head up and howled. Everything then went white On the outside of Kagome's mind, the guys and Cheza had appeared. They arrived just in time to see Kagome's body glowing white, then a flash so bright, that they had to cover their eyes with their arms. When the glow was gone, there standing before them was a beautiful she-wolf with black fur and blue eyes.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at Sota. Wait, look up at Sota?

"Kagome?" Sota asked. Kagome just cocked her head to the right, saying 'Yes?'.

"Wow, it really is you! So cool!" Sota jumped up and down excitedly. Kagome just growled a little.

Kagome then decided to change back, so instead of closing her eyes, she though it'd be better if she didn't close her eyes, she could be attacked; she pictured herself as she had always seen herself. In a blink of an eye, she was "normal" again.

With a yelp, she was knocked over by an excited Sota and a happy Kage.

"That is so cool! Can I do it too one-chan?" Sota asked.

"I guess so, try what you said." Kagome replied. Sota did the same thing, but instead, he was just smaller with brown eyes. Sota barked in glee, then changed back and charged at Kagome again. Before he did, Kagome picked him up by his shirt. Sota just smiled at her. Kagome smiled then sighed and set him down.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, just let get my things, 'k?" Sota asked.

"Sure." Kagome then turned around and looked at the arrivals.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Umm, we were just wondering if you'd like to join us. Hige asked again.

Kagome thought for a bit and reasoned that they didn't have anything to do and a place to go, so why not?

"Ok."

"Great! Now food!" and with that, Hige marched off into town. Everyone else just sweat dropped.

"So who're your companions Kagome?"

Kagome smiled and Toboe and introduce everyone.

"So where do we go from here?" Sota asked.

"Well, we were going that way, so we're just going to continue going that way." Toboe replied.

Kagome just nodded.

"So when will Hige come back." Kagome asked.

As if those were the magic words, Hige appeared by her side. "Yes mi'lady?" Kagome just sweat dropped again.

"Well, let's go!" Sota said.

Kiba started walking off, everyone fell in behind him.



They were in a forest somewhere and the group had settled down. The girls and Sota and Kage on one side and the boys on the other side of the camp fire. Kagome leaned got up and said that she was going to bathe in a nearby spring. Sota and Kage jumped up and followed her while everyone else just nodded.

Once Kagome, Sota, and Kage had left, the remainder of the group started to talk.

"We can't trust her."

"But Tsume, she seems so nice!"

"Yeah, and she's a hot female wolf, what more can you ask for?" Hige added.

"We just met her, who knows, she might have a secret agenda." Tsume replied while glaring at Toboe and Hige.

"This one trusts Kagome, she has a pure heart, this one can tell."

"Yes, she seems to have only good intentions."

"You only say this Kiba 'cause the flower agrees with the other two idiots, be reasonable!" Tsume said.

Everyone stayed quiet after that, each in their own thoughts.



Kagome sighed as she sunk into the water. It felt just like a hot spring should. Sota had hopped in, and against first beliefs, Kage went into the water as well, purring contentedly.

Kagome washed hers and Sota's hair while Kage dunked himself into a pool of shampoo and conditioner, then diving into the water. Once they washed their hair, they washed all of the grime and sweat off and then relaxed.

Ahh, just what the doctor ordered.

Kagome leaned back against and rock and closed her eyes. She went deep into her thoughts as Sota and Kage splashed in the water merrily.



"Grr, she's gone. She left and is probably working for someone."

"Don't you think you're a little paranoid Tsume, I mean, who's she going to tell and who's going to believe her?" Hige shot.

"She CAN'T be trusted!"

"Give it a rest Tsume; I don't think she has any ill intentions toward us."

Everyone stopped at the cool voice of Kiba, he did have a point.

"Bu-"

"Ya know, if you want me gone, just tell me and I'll leave." Kagome said, interrupting Tsume.

Everyone stared at Kagome, while Tsume just more of glare at her. Sota stood behind her, holding onto her leg while Kage stood on all fours, hair tousled and growling at them. Kagome had her head bowed, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Look, that's no-"

"Don't lie to me!"

"Ka-"

"Look, maybe if I left you'd feel better, so bye!"

Kagome then turned on her heel and left. Everyone just stood there, watching at the place where Kagome had disappeared.



"See what you've done now!" Hige growled out dangerously.

"So what, I say it's better this way, she was weighing us down!" Tsume said back.

They had been searching for Kagome, Sota, and Kage for about two days now and had yet to find her. It was getting longer and longer and they hoped that they would find her soon, who knew that an angry she-wolf weighed down with a younger male wolf and a cat could move so fast? Not them, for sure.

"Look, all of you stop. We're going to find Kagome, Sota and Kage."

"What makes you think that Kiba! They could be very far away!" Hige was getting really upset. The first female wolf, a **female **wolf, a hot one at that, had **just** up and **left** and he didn't even get any!

"You're just horny Hige." Kiba said in this oh, so cool voice.

"Well, I have a right to be."

Everyone just stared at him with a deadpanned faces for a moment. They then continued on, they needed to find Kagome, Sota, and Kage!



"I can't believe – I mean! Gosh! Stupid male race! All of 'em!" Oh… Kagome was mad.

"I'll castrate them and cut them into mince meat!" On the other hand, mad was a **serious** understatement.

"Come on Kags; forget about them, they're losers anyway!" Sota said in hopes of trying to get his sister to calm down.

"Then I'll force they're –"birds chirp really loudly "down they're – "wind blows really harshly and loudly"throats!" Well, no such luck, good try though Sota.

Kage looked up to his mistress. In all actuality, he wanted to tear their somewhere a tree falls down and we watch it for a full 60 seconds - , but, who was he to complain to what his mistress wanted to do, he somewhat agreed, though it differed from what he wanted to do…

Kagome finally stopped in her angered tirade and the group made camp. Sota slept by a tree that was closest to the fire with Kage curled up next to his face. Kagome sat the farthest from the fire. She sat in a tree on the highest limb, face tilted up as she relaxed in the moonlight that shined down from the majestic moon above her.

She reflected on all that had happened since she was fifteen up until this point in her life. She thought about the people that she had just left. D…Did she come out as weak now? No. But… she felt as if they somehow needed her, that maybe she shouldn't have left. Maybe… just maybe she would go back.

_Cold blue eyes stared at her._

_They came closer and closer, so close she could see every emotion, every thought._

_Love_

_Hate_

_Sadness_

_Lust_

_She saw it all. The blue eyes softened as they looked into her own. The eyes came closer and closer still. Nearly touching. Those cold blue eyes. Cool and collected. They stared down at her, praised her, made love to her, held her, hit her, abused her, raped her of her every thought. _

_She collapsed into those deep azure depths of truth and life. Deceit and honesty. Love and lust. Sadness and hate. _

_Though the colors were the same, both pairs held different truths. Hers of purity. His of the deepest black of impurity. They were ying and yang. Complete opposites that fit into a puzzle that was all their own. _

_They fit so perfectly together, they could only belong to each other. No one else. _

_Closer and closer, touching now. They were together and together they shall stay. _



* * *

A/N: Wow... the longest chapter I have ever written, 12 pages, amazing ne? 5,048 words, not including the A/Ns and Diclaimer. I feel as if I've accomplished something! Score! Well, tell me what you think in a review! Ja ne! 


End file.
